Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171110235002/@comment-108.39.98.157-20171110235544
The Snow Queen was supposed to be actually about THE Snow Queen which it really wasn't at all. Worst of all, poor Elsa's more of a plot device than an actual character when Elsa should've been properly portrayed to be an actual character instead of only just a plot device (glaring at all the creators, writers, directors and filmmakers of Frozen in pure indignation, fury, rage and anger) Those creators, directors, filmmakers and writers of Frozen could've at least had Olaf being created in Aren-delle/Elsa's ice palace and become one of her other childhood friends during the past thirteenth year/her isolation; maybe he could've at least been fairly portrayed to be the one to make her realize that she can actually control her powers if she really puts her mind to it but no, instead they just had to be too lazy to ever do that themselves anyway. A bit of history of Frozen I learned that Princess/Queen Elsa is based on Hans Christian Andersen’s Danish fairy tale "The Snow Queen" Elsa’s another one of the most beautiful disney princesses despite the fact that she’s a queen now. She’s so lovely and pretty, isn’t she?! Princess/Queen Elsa’s based on the Danish original fairytale story of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen. Princess/Queen Ingrid’s also based on the Danish original fairytale story of The Snow Queen by Hans Christian Andersen too but there are also still a lot of any other likable things about Elsa herself too besides other than only just her ice magic powers, her looks and even her queen status, aren’t there? Elsa was a character written to be misunderstood, wasn’t she? The script writers and producers certainly succeeded, didn’t they? I don’t care if someone can manipulate snow and ice, I’ve seen several people do it in fiction, scoff I really don’t get why people make such a BIG DEAL about Queen Elsa! However, I still just wish Elsa had more screen time in the movie, Frozen. After all, Frozen is based on THE SNOW QUEEN, isn’t it? I also still think Disney should’ve tried harder to do a Frozen movie about ’The Snow Queen too.’ Elsa’s still mortal so she’s still as normal as a person in terms of durability but come on, there are also still a lot of any other really, very special things about her too other than only just her ice powers, aren’t there? My biggest main complaint about Frozen is that Elsa the Snow Princess/Queen didn’t/doesn’t always get to use her ice magic powers all the time enough at all like she really deserves to. I still always wanted to see Elsa do something, anything and everything much more spectacular than ever all the time in canon, but she never did at all and it’s all thanks to all of those cruel, unfair, lazy creators of Frozen who got away with disappointing all of us. My other biggest main complaint about the show, Once Upon A Time is that Ingrid the other Snow Princess/Queen didn’t/doesn’t always get to use her ice magic powers all the time enough at all either like she also really deserves to. I also still always wanted to see Ingrid do something, anything and everything much more spectacular than ever all the time in canon too, but she also never did at all either and it’s also all thanks to all of those unfair writers of the show, Once Upon A Time who got away with disappointing all of us too. I just honestly wish the writers, directors, filmmakers and creators of Frozen slowly took more time on this whole entire Frozen canon movie back then before... especially including Elsa's whole entire canon characterization and even Olaf's too. Frozen would've been a million times better if it had focused much more on Elsa than ever instead of that obnoxious, insufferable huge pain in the butt, Anna, Elsa is so much cooler and that Anna just ruined the whole entire Frozen canon movie and made everybody else get headaches﻿. Yes I Hate Anna of Frozen But I Rather Prefer Elsa of Frozen.